The Whistle
by Tokirin
Summary: One Shot. Kagome brings a dog whistle, though she's forgotten Inuyasha isn't the only one with doglike senses...


AN: Ahem. This short little ditty is dedicated to one of my dear friends. Have a nice time reading x3

--

--

"Hello!"

Kagome clambered out of the well, giving Shippou a feeble smile after she recovered from a clumsy tumble over the structure's tattered wooden walls. A red blur shot out after her, alighting on the ground with a soft thud- the hanyou straightening and brushing flecks of dirt and grime from his clothing.

"Quit taking so damn long, you idiot." Inuyasha growled at Kagome; arms folded as to supposedly emphasize his anger. The girl rolled her eyes, slipping the strap of her faded yellow bag off her shoulder and dropping it to the ground.

"Why don't you SIT down?" She snapped back, immense satisfaction lighting her face as Inuyasha was driven headfirst into the soft dirt. The thick soil drowned out the worst of his swearing.

"Fancy seeing you here!" Sango's voice chorused in, the woman raising a hand in greeting as she slipped through the dense cluster of trees. The monk, Miroku, trailed behind her, taking a moment to rip the hem of his cloak out of a stray branch's grasp, and then moving to stand beside her.

"Yes, we couldn't hear you about a mile or so down the road." He added cheerily.

Kagome ignored the sarcasm, instead turning her attention to the bag near bursting at her feet. Dropping to her knees, she practically dove inside the bag's dusty yellow depths, fishing around for some elusive object. Inuyasha crouched beside her, apparently hacking his lungs out in an attempt to expel the dirt in his throat.

"Since everyone's here," Kagome panted, pulling herself out of the bag with a small paper sack in hand, "I'll go ahead and give you these." Shoving her backpack out of the way, she overturned the bag and dumped its contents around the grass, the items looking to be varieties of party favors.

"It was my brother's birthday a few days ago- I thought I'd bring some of the leftovers with me." She clarified, lifting two said objects as examples- a whistle and a small bag of inscribed with the name 'Poppers'. Shippou snatched the tiny sack, grabbing a few of the smaller items and sniffing it experimentally.

"Throw it." Kagome smiled mischievously, curious as to what the reaction could be. The demon shrugged, then chucked one at Inuyasha. The object burst in his face with a sharp pop, causing him to howl in pain, swearing all the while.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He snarled, leaping to his feet and lunging at the small demon. Shippou could hardly move from laughter, but he managed to pick himself up in time to dodge Inuyasha's swipe.

"Here you go." Kagome yelled, attempting to be heard over the series of popping, yelling, and laughing. She dropped the whistle in Miroku's hand, then whirled around to face Inuyasha, who had Shippou in a clawed hand and was shaking the demon quite vigorously.

"Shut up and sit!" She shouted, "Leave Shippou alone!"

The crash brought a satisfying end to the cacophony of shouts and snapping, thankfully, replaced by a rather awkward silence. Inuyasha pushed himself out of the ground once more, grumbling venomously as he shot Shippou a smoldering glare.

Miroku, meanwhile, was examining the whistle. Sango knelt a few feet away, amusing both herself and Kirara as she teased the feline with a long ribbon.

"What do I do with this?" Miroku inquired, perplexed. As instructed by Kagome, he stuck it in his mouth, blowing forcefully into the slit.

"OW! What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha was on the ground, hands clutching his ears as Miroku continued to use the whistle. Kagome cocked her head, puzzled. The whistle wasn't making any noise…

"Oh!" Kagome laughed, "It's a dog whistle!"

Miroku stared at Inuyasha, eyes narrowing suddenly as an uncharacteristically vile smirk stretched across his face. He raised the whistle to his lips once more.

"Noooo!"

--

A sudden pain shot through his head as a piercing call rang through the air, his hand reflexively snapping to one of his ears. Teeth gritted, he clenched his ear as the shrill noise seemingly continued for hours, the ache mounting higher as the sound stretched on.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The tall demon dropped his hand as the irksome noise quieted, glancing down at the two short figures beside him. The shriveled, green demon Jaken, and the young human girl, Rin- each staring up at him in concerned puzzlement.

"We're going." He replied shortly, brushing past the two without another word. Not keen on earning the demon's wrath, the two followed behind him, submissively hushed.

--

"Make it stop…" Inuyasha groaned, curled up in the grass as he continued to grip his tender ears. Miroku flashed him a grin, finally pulling the whistle away. Shippou was cracking up with laughter again, while Kagome bit the inside of her mouth to keep from sniggering. Sango merely busied herself with entertaining Kirara, shifting to the side a bit to hide the grin on her own face.

"Thank you, Kagome, for such a wonderful… toy." Miroku tossed the object to himself, then bowed to Kagome- though the gesture was far from solemn.

All heads raised (Inuyasha still covering his ears) as the cracking and snapping of bushes and plants broke through their voices. Inuyasha sniffed the air, his eyes widening for a split second before narrowing in anger.

"What is he doing here?" He growled, his hands dropping to his sides- his fingers were tense, as if itching to claw this so-called 'he'.

"Who…?"

The inquiry was swiftly answered as two diminutive forms tumbled from the trees, one green and the other peach, like any other human.

The third dropped from the sky.

Sesshoumaru straightened, his single hand brandishing his sword; an ominous, hungry glint shining upon the blade. The two others, Jaken and Rin, stood to the side, sharing an anxious glance before fixing their attention on the imposing figure in front of them. Everyone besides Inuyasha did the same, in fact. The hanyou simply glared at his elder brother, drawing his own sword.

"Who," the great demon began slowly, his voice set at its normal, deadly calm, "made that piercing noise?" The sword seemed to glow even more at his words.

…

In a few moments, the whistle lay forgotten among the grass.

--

--

AN: The end xD


End file.
